Rapid strides have been made in racquetball racquet technology in recent years. Wood frames have given way to frames made of high-technology, high modulus material, such as graphite fibers, aramid fibers, fiberglass, and composites and combinations of these materials. Only a decade ago, the maximum length of racquetball racquets sanctioned by the American Amateur Racquetball Association (AARA) was 181/2 inches. Most racquets today are from 19 to 21 inches long and are classified as either mid-size (19-20 inches) or over-size (20-21 inches). The weight of most racquetball racquets is from 210 to 250 grams. Various head shapes, more notably the quadriform and the tear-drop shape, and modifications thereof, are in use. Various throat constructions are also known. Racquets are available in varying degrees of stiffness, to meet the needs of players ranging in ability from a recreational player to a professional player.
Although racquetball racquets have been improved greatly in recent years, there is still room for improvement which would result in greater power, better control, and better durability.